


Take a Risk, Take a slice

by Sim0neY3S



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hitmen, Kidnapping?, M/M, MC Is A Badass, Minor Violence, Other, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, though the reader is coded somewhat masculine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim0neY3S/pseuds/Sim0neY3S
Summary: “What will you say when you're on deaths door?Fuck.We'll I've got to assume It's got nothin' to do with luck” -See No Evil, by This Way to the EgressYou see something you weren’t supposed to see, and you’re caught in a web of a dangerous agency and the mysterious answers they’re after. Of course, you end stuck with the only guy who could simultaneously ruin your life and save it all at once.
Relationships: Frank/Reader, Frank/Reader (Subway Surfers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Take a Risk, Take a slice

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in years, but enjoy. First chapter’s short, as I never know exactly how to start.

Walks in the city were typically pleasant. The street lights were sometimes a bit too bright, but they illuminated the street just enough to feel safe for the most part. It would be a dumb move to walk off commercial street into the more dangerous alleys. 

The tracks were a different environment altogether, however. Sometimes there was the occasional shady dealer, but the messy subway tracks were always safe, somehow.

That night you learned otherwise.

You’d just gotten off work. Of course, the first thing you did was skate to the tracks. The skate park was closed this time of night, and it was easier to fend off the singular security guard in a large, continuous area rather than the cops that made their rounds. If you got caught in the park, you wouldn’t have a place to go, and you’d be much more likely to spend the night in county jail. You learned your lesson once, and it almost cost you your perfect barista job. 

When you got to the tracks, being sure not to enter in the same place as the night before, (the security guard isn’t so dumb as to forget the common entry points of the tracks.) you climbed onto one of the cars. It was a double-stacker, as you called it. It took some strength to pull yourself up, but you didn’t go to the gym every Saturday for nothing. After pulling yourself onto the top with your skateboard, you sat crossed-legged, staring into the polluted night sky. It had a few specks of stars here and there, and the lit buildings graced the horizon.

Eventually, your silent gaze was interrupted by the laughs of teens. You recognized those voices. Kids who called themselves the “subway surfers.” You’d come across them before—helped them out of a pinch or two, taught them a few tricks. It was nice to see others growing up on the tracks like you did. At the moment, they were just fooling around, spending their time climbing the cars, holding their flashlights over each other to see. One boy, Jake, you remembered the name, asked them to dare him to do a trick off a car. Yutani, the girl, spent her time convincing him not to take that risk.

You sighed. It was nice watching those kids have fun.

As you recalled the old times you had with your ex years back, your eyes wandered away from the teens and to the other cars around. That’s when you spotted a figure, and your body went cold. They laid flat on top of a car, barely noticeable in the dark. You could barely make out two lines coming out from the top of their head, and in their hands they steadily held a long, well, sniper shaped object...Like that of which you’d see in some first person shooter.

It was pointed towards the kids. 

You froze for a moment. You could barely keep your eyes on him in the dark, and you did not want to lose his location. Quickly, you stood up. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Was he trying to kill one of them? Trying to make the least amount of sound possible, you slid off the two cars. Ignorantly, you left your board up there.

Surely if he was still there, he hadn’t noticed you climbing up before. Still, fear wrecked your bones. What the fuck was this? What were you doing? You’d disarmed someone before, but a drunken friend’s dad was different from someone who almost seemed like one of those stupid cheesy dark web honeypot hitmen. 

Good news: he hadn’t noticed you yet, and you slowly approached the car he laid on with little sound. The gravel under the tracks was unfortunate, but it didn’t seem to catch his attention. Your mind was blaring to get out of there, to call the police and hope no one died, but there was no time, so you did what you had to. 

Bad news: Despite not making a sound, when you took one another step, his head snapped towards you. You barely caught a glimpse of what you assumed had to be a mask. It was a blur of red and white to you as you quickly pressed yourself against the train car he laid on, your breathing fast and heavy. You pressed a hand over your lips to keep from panting.

Somehow, you knew he was aware of your location. You could still hear the kids having fun, blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. Hurriedly, you moved with your back against the cold metal, off-brand doc martens sliding in the gravel. Your plan A was to physically try to get the gun away, but your own common sense kept you from killing yourself that way. Instead, you came up with a plan B.

“RUN! Get the fuck out of here! Get out!” You shouted, turning the corner of the car. That got the teens’ attention. They froze from what they were doing. Fresh was the first one to move, confusedly urging them to leave. The moment you felt a hand on your shoulder, you paid no more attention to their escape route.

You flipped around to face whoever touched you, arm moving as you did to deal the figure an uppercut to the jaw.

He stumbled back, and now you could see him with better clarity. A black gloved hand ran over the bottom of his strange white bunny mask as he cradled his assumedly pained face. The most unsettling part was the eyes. A bright, bright red with black dots in the middle. He wore a black suit, and his tie wasn’t even nearly jarring as the red of the mask. As he gained his bearings, you simply stared at him, knuckles sore from the impact. When he looked up at you, weird ass eyes meeting yours, you turned on your heel and ran.

You didn’t dare look back, and you didn’t care to pay attention to the possibility of him following you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Not much interaction, but things shall change. Fast. With how I have things planned there is likely going to be a lot of action. This may include some violence and possibly smut, but I’m still debating on that. Will hopefully update tomorrow!


End file.
